Light fixtures with light bulbs mounted thereto have existed for many years. Oftentimes, light fixtures are mounted within an exhaust hood mounted above a cooking surface to illuminate the cooking surface. In today's commercial kitchens, regulations are in place that mandate the lighting and the illumination therefrom for commercial cooking surfaces.
Typically, such hood mounted lights are fitted with incandescent light bulbs. However, these incandescent lights are not energy efficient. As such, a more energy efficient illumination device would be desired to replace the use of incandescent light bulbs in this environment. LED type lights would provide a more efficient means of illuminating the cooking surface. The problem is that LED lights do not provide the even coverage mandated for commercial cooking surfaces. Additionally, the heat of the LED lights in combination with the heat from he cooking surface can cause damage to the electronics which power the LED lights.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for an energy efficient light which can be mounted above a cooking surface while providing adequate illumination of the cooking surface. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.